My Device
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Animated Sentinel Prime can go #&@% himself. I just wrote this randomly. OCxRatchet


"Stop it! Either give them back or just leave me alone!" Bumblebee was on the floor trying his best to get away from Ironhide and Waspinator after they had his legs severed from his body again.

"Don't worry, Shrimp. We don't want anything of yours. Everything you have is just to pathetic and unworthy of our time." Ironhide threw the pair of legs on the floor and the two walked off, leaving a depressed Bumblebee by himself. He thought no one was around until he heard a femme's voice behind him, "Bumblebee?" He turned around to see Ratchet's sparkmate heading towards him, "What happened? What did they do?"

"Nothing...you think you could help me up?" He looked up at her with sad optics after picking up his legs. She just bent down and picked him up in her arms, holding him up. She knew how he felt, she was always made fun of because of her being born into the Decepticons. After Megatron had ordered for all femme's on Cybertron to be destroyed, her mother had barely escaped with her and headed to Earth where the Autobots were. She knew her father was still alive because he would sometimes reach out to her through their bond. He had been forced away when they were to be killed so he would not try to spare their lives. The Autobots raised her and now here she was. Her cyberlocks were up in a pigtail effect on top of her head streaming down over her shoulders. She was one of the most gorgeous bot he had ever seen, no wonder Ratchet fell for her.

"Why won't they leave me alone? They just won't stop..."

"They'll keep doing it as long as they know it get's to you, love. Trust me, I know. Sentinal still won't stop accusing me of being a spy." Bumblebee looked up into her optics again as she spoke, "They always have to bring Ratchet into the mess, as well. Just because he's older than me..." She helped him onto a berth and began to work on his legs, "Just don't let them know it bothers you." She continued to work on his legs and once she was finished he stood up, "Thanks, Cu-Zee!. You're going to be a great medic one day."

"You don't have to thank me, Bee." She smiled and he left.

The next day Bumblebee heard a commotion while walking through one of the hallways. He peaked around a corner and saw Cubic Zirconia up against a wall with Sentinal's hand around her throat, "Don't lie to me, Decepticon reject! Why are you here?!"

She gasped, "I told you already! I came to get some medical supplies for Ratchet! Ask Ultra Magnus! He was the one that sent me!"

He threw her to the ground and picked her up by her cyber locks, "I thought I told you not to lie to me!"

Bumblebee turned and ran to get Magnus.

"Ratchet!" He ran into the medbay and saw the two standing there. Ultra Magnus was the first to speak, "What's wrong?"

"Sentinal has Cu-zee and he's accusing her of being a decepticon spy again!"

Ratchet shot out of the room with Magnus behind him, pretty soon they came to the spot where the two were, "Sentinal! Stop!"

He looked up and dropped her, "She was sneaking into the elite guard's ship!"

"To get medical supplies!" Magnus snapped as Ratchet ran to the girl and took her to the medbay, "I ordered her to go get Ratchet some more medical supplies."

Back in the medbay Bumblebee was standing next to Ratchet, "Don't worry kid, she'll be fine. You go get some recharge, now."

Bee nodded and left. A few days passed and Bumblebee found himself being tortured worse than before. He wasn't even about to tell Sentinal about his problem, he wouldn't do anything about it anyway. Bulkhead managed to get them to stop when he was around but it just started up again after he left.

After about a month, he had been offlined by the two at least twenty three times. He couldn't even get the chance to strike back. After a while he began to believe that Sentinal was behind everything. Ironhide and Wasp cornered him one night, determined to offline him again for the punishment he had caused the whole team to recieve because him, "Why don't you just take the hint and stop getting in trouble?" Bumblebee was sitting against the wall with no way to escape. He gently closed his yes as he gave up and waited for the pain...until he heard something. He opened his optics and found Ironhide looking around, Waspinator taking out his weapons as the noise got louder, "What is that?"

_"Give and take  
An eye for an eye  
A tooth for a tooth  
A sigh for a sigh  
A lie for a lie"_

The noise came closer and sounded like metal against metal. Ironhide just shrugged and went back to hurt Bumblebee before he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall but not before getting beat over the head with a huge metal pipe. Wasp just stared, not seeing anyone, "What the-" He was cut off as he was thrown down in front of Bee then picked back up and thrown into Ironhide, "What the slag?"

Wasp just stood up, "That's it! I'm leaving!" He stood up and Ironhide followed out the door. Bee felt a poke at his nose plate and screamed, "Bee! Calm down! It's me!"

"Cu-zee?!" She appeared out of the darkness and smiled at him, "I think they'll leave you alone for a while, now. I took care of Sentinel, to! Magnus gave me permission!"

**Zirconia:** I hate animated Sentinel Prime..........................

OOC, I know.


End file.
